Millenith
Rimmen |region = Glenumbra Stonefalls Auridon Northern Elsweyr |province = High Rock Morrowind Summerset Isles Elsweyr |quests = See below |voice = |dlc = Base }} Millenith is a Bosmer residing in the Fighters Guildhall in Daggerfall, Davon's Watch, Vulkhel Guard and the guildhall within the Saint Delyn Waistworks in Vivec City or Rimmen. She may also be found in the Foundation's Rising marketplace of Vivec speaking to Danel Telleno. Interactions Crafting Certification Millenith gives the Vestige a short introduction to her crafting certifications. Blacksmith Certification Millenith teaches the Vestige how to craft weapons and armor made of metal. Clothier Certification Millenith teaches the Vestige how to craft armor made of cloth and hide. Woodworker Certification Millenith teaches the Vestige how to craft staves, bows and shields made of wood. Dialogue ;Crafting Certification "You here for crafting certification? Don't worry, there's no cost involved—your alliance covers all my fees. Once you're certified, they'll let you fulfill the crafting writs. Everyone wins!" :What are crafting writs? "They're daily requests for crafted goods, but they're only available to certified crafters. If you can show me you know your craft, I'll get you certified." ::All right. Tell me how this works. "I can train and certify blacksmiths, clothiers, and woodworkers. If that sounds like something you'd want, we can get started." :::I want to know more about the crafts you certify. "Of course. What do you want to know?" ::::What can a blacksmith make? "Anything with metal in it―and I don't mean horseshoes and calipers. The crafting writs are for weapons and heavy armor, so that's what I teach." ::::What does a woodworker make? "Bows, shields, and magical staves. Staffs? No, it's staves. I always forget how to say that." ::::What do clothiers make? "Cloth and leather goods. The crafting writs want pieces of light cloth armor or medium leather armor, so that's what I certify." :::::All right, I've got it. "Have you spoken with Danel Telleno? He handles certification and training for provisioning, enchanting, and alchemy. He's a bit stuffy, but he knows what he's doing." ::::::No, I want you to certify me. "Excellent! Let's get started whenever you're ready." ::::::All right, I'll go speak with him. ;Blacksmith Certification "Let me know if you have some time. I can train and certify you in something else!" :Tell me about blacksmith certification. "Prove you know your way around a forge and I'll certify you. But you have to commit. I can only train one discipline at a time." ::I want to be certified as a blacksmith. "I want you to craft a simple iron dagger. First you'll mine some iron ore, then refine the ore into iron ingots. You'll use those ingots to make the dagger." :::You'll certify me if I make an iron dagger? "Yes. You have to prove you know your way around a blacksmithing station. Those are the rules. For now, bring me an armload of iron ore. Once you're back, you'll refine them into iron ingots." ::::Tell me where to find the iron ore. "There's a place outside of town which should still have some iron ore veins. Head there and mine it for yourself. Bring me ten solid chunks of iron ore. If those veins are played out, you'll need to find iron ore on your own." :::::I'll return with the ore. :::: "Bring the iron ore to a blacksmithing station. If you have enough, you can refine them into iron ingots. Really put your back into it! When you have iron ingots, return to me." ::::: "Go to the blacksmithing station and craft an iron dagger. Nothing fancy―you shouldn't need more than two iron ingots. Oh, and you'll need a style material. You can purchase them from any blacksmith, or scavenge them yourself if you're thrifty." ::::::I'll go make that dagger, then. Once back with the ore, in the smithy: "You're back! I take it you found enough ore?" :This should be enough iron ore. "Refining ore into ingots is a good way to build your muscles. Well, in one arm. Best to switch every now and then. Otherwise, you'll be lopsided." ::I have iron ingots. What needs to be done now? "Go to the blacksmithing station and craft an iron dagger. Nothing fancy―you shouldn't need more than two iron ingots. Oh, and you'll need a style material. You can purchase them from any blacksmith, or scavenge them yourself if you're thrifty." :::What is a style material? "Every race has a traditional material they work into their weapons and armor. For example, the Imperial style material is nickel. I should know―every day in the legion camps, I worked a pile of it." ::::What style material do I need? " " ::::How do I learn other racial styles? "You can learn how to craft with another race's style material by studying racial motif books. They're quite rare, mostly held by collectors, so watch for them in your travels." After crafting an iron dagger: "Craft an iron dagger. You'll need some iron ingots and a style material. You can buy those from any blacksmith if you can't find them yourself." :I have it right here. "The trick is the style material... but I'm sure you know that." ::I figured it out. What more would you have me do? "Next is deconstruction. You learn a lot when you break something into parts, even more so when it's someone else's work. Go deconstruct your dagger―or anything else, really. As long as you do it at a blacksmithing station." :::How is deconstruction useful to me? "You'll regain some components, of course―but the real trick is to deconstruct another crafter's work. You can learn far more by disassembling someone else's material than your own." :::What is deconstruction? "It's a fancy way to say 'take something apart.' The term originally came from Altmer poetry critiques. High Elves consider their physical crafts to be forms of poetry, so it stuck. 'You can't know what a sword is; only what it's not,' and so forth." "Bring the iron dagger you made to a crafting station and deconstruct it. Return to me when you're done. You can deconstruct something else if you want―I just need to know you understand the concept." After deconstructing the item: "You certainly know your way around a forge. You're a blacksmith, and let none tell you otherwise." :I'm ready to be certified as a blacksmith. "Of course! I'll get you certified right away so you can fulfill blacksmith crafting writs immediately." ;Woodworker Certificiation "Let me know if you have some time. I can train and certify you in something else!" :I'm interested in woodworking certification. "A good woodworker sees the final product before cutting the first block of wood. But I can't teach two crafts once. If you commit yourself to the training, I'll certify you." ::I want to be certified as a woodworker. "I want to know if you can craft a maple bow. First, go harvest some rough maple. You'll refine it into sanded maple at a woodworking station. Last, you'll take the sanded maple and turn it into a maple bow." :::You'll certify me if I craft a maple bow? "Absolutely. Bows are challenging to craft. Show me you're up to the challenge and I'll happily certify you. But first, go get me a bundle of rough maple." ::::Where can I find rough maple? "There's a place nearby which should have what you need. Collect an armload and return here. If there's not enough, you'll need to search for more." :::::I'll return with the maple. "Look for rough maple in forested areas. Sometimes you'll see logs washed up on beaches." :::: "Bring the rough maple to a woodworking station. As long as you have enough, you can refine it into sanded maple. Return to me when you've done that and we'll talk about crafting a maple bow." ::::: "Craft a maple bow at a woodworking station. You'll need sanded maple―also, a style material. Scavenge them yourself, or buy a style material from a carpenter." ::::::I'll go craft that bow, then. "I prefer to work with maple. It's reliable, plentiful... rarely full of wasps." Once back with the maple, in the carpenter's stall: "Look for rough maple in forested areas. Sometimes you'll see logs washed up on beaches." :I have the maple right here. "You should avoid cutting a rough maple log with a wasp nest inside. It's rather unpleasant. So are the lotions you'll need for the stings." ::I have the sanded maple. What do we do next? "Craft a maple bow at a woodworking station. You'll need sanded maple―also, a style material. Scavenge them yourself, or buy a style material from a carpenter." :::What is a style material? "Every race has a traditional material they work into their weapons and armor. For example, the Imperial style material is nickel. I should know―every day in the legion camps, I worked a pile of it." ::::What style material do I need? " " ::::How do I learn other racial styles? "You can learn how to craft with another race's style material by studying racial motif books. They're quite rare, mostly held by collectors, so watch for them in your travels." After crafting the maple bow: "Craft a maple bow. Bring some sanded maple to a woodworking station, as well as a style material. Carpenters sell them, if you can't find any yourself." :I have the bow right here. "A good bow will get you far in life. Making good bows will get you farther." ::I'm ready for the next step. "Excellent! Now we can talk about deconstruction. You grow as a woodworker when you disassemble your own creations―even more so with someone else's work. Head to a woodworking station and deconstruct your bow, or any other crafted wood." :::How is deconstruction useful to me? "You'll regain some components, of course―but the real trick is to deconstruct another crafter's work. You can learn far more by disassembling someone else's material than your own." :::What is deconstruction? "It's a fancy way to say 'take something apart.' The term originally came from Altmer poetry critiques. High Elves consider their physical crafts to be forms of poetry, so it stuck. 'You can't know what a sword is; only what it's not,' and so forth." "Go to a woodworking station and deconstruct your maple bow. Or another piece of crafted wood, really―as long as you understand deconstruction, I'm happy." After deconstructing a woodworking item: "I've seen everything I need to see. You're a fine woodworker with a steady hand." :I'm ready to be certified as a woodworker. "Certainly. You're more than qualified to fulfill woodworking crafting writs. I'll certify you immediately." ;Clothier Certification "Let me know if you have some time. I can train and certify you in something else!" :I'd like to know more about clothier certification. "If you convince me you know how to use a needle and thread, I'll certify you. However, you must commit. I can't certify two things at once." ::I want to be certified as a clothier. "Show me you can craft a pair of homespun gloves. First you'll collect some raw jute, then return here and refine it. Finally, you'll use refined jute to make the gloves." :::You'll certify me if I craft homespun gloves? "Of course! It was the first trade I studied. I'm happy to certify anyone familiar with a clothing station. Now, run forth and bring me a pile of raw jute." ::::Where can I find raw jute? "I spotted some raw jute growing on the outskirts of town. You might as well harvest it yourself. Should that not be enough, you'll have to search elsewhere." :::::I'll return with the jute, Millenith. "Search grassy areas in the wilderness for raw jute. You should find enough if you look around." :::: "Take the raw jute to a clothing station. If you have enough, you can easily refine it. Bring the refined jute to me when you're done, and then you'll make some homespun gloves." ::::: "Head to the clothing station and craft a pair of homespun gloves. You shouldn't need much refined jute. Don't forget the style material. You can purchase them from any clothier, or scavenge them yourself." ::::::I'll go make the gloves, then. "Craft a pair of homespun gloves. You'll need refined jute and a style material. Clothiers sell those, if you can't find any yourself." Quotes *''"There's only one more certification I can provide. If you need training, I have time!"'' – If spoken to with only one available certification Appearances * ** ** de:Millenith fr:Millenith ru:Милленит Category:Online: Bosmer Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Davon's Watch Characters Category:ESO Morrowind: Vivec City Characters Category:Online: Quest Givers Category:Elsweyr: Fighters Guild Members